Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging modality that can create pictures of the inside of a human body without using x-rays or other ionizing radiation. MRI uses a powerful magnet to create a strong, uniform, static magnetic field (i.e., the “main magnetic field”). When a human body, or part of a human body, is placed in the main magnetic field, the nuclear spins that are associated with the hydrogen nuclei in tissue water become polarized. This means that the magnetic moments that are associated with these spins become preferentially aligned along the direction of the main magnetic field, resulting in a small net tissue magnetization along that axis (the “z axis,” by convention). An MRI system also comprises components called gradient coils that produce smaller amplitude, spatially varying magnetic fields when a current is applied to them. Typically, gradient coils are designed to produce a magnetic field component that is aligned along the z axis, and that varies linearly in amplitude with position along one of the x, y or z axes. The effect of a gradient coil is to create a small ramp on the magnetic field strength, and concomitantly on the resonant frequency of the nuclear spins, along a single axis. Three gradient coils with orthogonal axes are used to “spatially encode” the MR signal by creating a signature resonance frequency at each location in the body. Radio frequency (RF) coils are used to create pulses of RF energy at or near the resonance frequency of the hydrogen nuclei. The RF coils are used to add energy to the nuclear spin system in a controlled fashion. As the nuclear spins then relax back to their rest energy state, they give up energy in the form of an RF signal. This signal is detected by the MRI system and is transformed into an image using a computer and known reconstruction algorithms.
As mentioned, RF coils are used in an MRI system to transmit RF excitation signals and to receive MR signals emitted by an imaging subject. Various types of RF coils may be utilized in an MRI system such as a whole-body coil and RF surface (or local) coils. Typically, the whole-body RF coil is used for transmitting RF excitation signals, although a whole-body RF coil may also be configured to receive MRI signals. One or more (e.g., an array) surface coils can be used as receive coils to detect MRI signals or, in certain applications, to transmit RF excitation signals. Surface coils may be placed in close proximity to a region of interest in a subject and, for reception, typically yield a higher signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) than a whole-body RF coil.
An array of surface RF coils can be used for “parallel imaging,” a technique developed to accelerate MR data acquisition. In parallel imaging, multiple receive RF coils acquire (or receive) data from a region or volume of interest. For example, to perform parallel imaging for the human spine and torso, a three-dimensional (3D) RF coil array is used. A 3D RF coil array typically consists of an anterior two-dimensional (2D) RF coil array and a posterior 2D RF coil array.
Cardiac imaging and thoracic (e.g., vascular, other regions/structures in the thoracic cavity than the heart) imaging typically require different field of view and other imaging parameter requirements to achieve the best imaging performance. For example, cardiac imaging typically requires a field of view of 30 cm by 30 cm to cover the heart and cardiovascular imaging typically requires a field of view of 48 cm by 48 cm. RF coil arrays have been developed for cardiac and cardiac/thoracic imaging, however, such RF coil arrays can be heavy and bulky and therefore difficult for a technician to use and uncomfortable for a patient. Lightweight cardiac-only designs have been developed but cannot typically be used for vascular imaging.
It would be desirable to provide an RF coil array for cardiac and thoracic imaging that is a modular design and that provides a high channel count and high SNR performance.